Kate's real Life
by crazycarson1
Summary: Kate's life may see perfect, but boy are you wrong. She tells about her views on everything, from her views on classmates, including the trio.


Ok, I am going to write and finish this story, then work on finishing all the others. Enjoy!   


Sometimes, all I ever do is lie. I mean, I can lie about small stuff, like doing my homework to my mom, or saying that I really do like Ethan. Which isn't exactly the smallest lie, when you think about it. But the biggest lie I think I've ever told, and the one that has managed to ruin my life without warning is this: I cannot stand, and never want to be friends with Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda ever again. That's so not true. Well, everyone else thinks it is, but I know the truth. I want to just drop this fake popularity and go back to just being normal. I just want to go back to being friends with the trio. Why did I leave them in the first place? They had never done a thing wrong to me. Did they? No. So why do I act like I hate them so much? I have them convinced that I am above them, and I want nothing to do with them, and that I never really wanted to be friends with them, it's just Claire hadn't noticed me yet. But I know at least one person that knows the real me. No, not Claire, or Miranda, or surprisingly, it's not Lizzie either. It's Gordo. I remember that when we all were still friends, and my parents were getting divorced, he was the one that I went to talk to. Yes, Gordo with his wild hair, and deep blue eyes. Yes, Gordo, with his brilliant mind, and alert soul. He always managed to look beyond the fake popularity that has become a part of me, and see what's left, the REAL Kate Sanders. But, of course, although he sees me, the real me, I mean, he doesn't really care. The only person that he really cares about is Lizzie.   
Lizzie is the type of person that can usually see the good in someone. But she's not like Gordo. She sees the good in me, I know, and she tries to do something about it, but she's just kidding herself. Her life is picture perfect. She is very smart, very pretty, comes from a great family, has great friends, is one of the nicest people, and all the guys want her. Oh, sure, I have plenty of guys, but they only want me to say that they went out with Kate Sanders, the most popular girl in school. They want Lizzie because they can bring her home to their parents, and actually be proud. They can honestly say that they like her, and not what title she holds. I guess that's kind of why I am mean to Lizzie, because I am jealous of her effect on everyone. She is just perfect, with the occasional tendency to forget all the nice things, and be totally shallow. Her one flaw. I have so many flaws, but they never show. I shield them with the hair spray, and the lip-gloss, and all the pink clothes, and the money, and the hair accessories, and of course, Ethan.   
Ethan isn't as dumb as he looks. He's actually pretty insightful, but just has a different way of showing it. His insightfulness and Larry Tudgeman's insightfulness are totally different. With Larry, he shows his brilliant side, in hopes of people liking him, but he doesn't succeed and ends up being labeled a "geek". But Ethan, he hides his smarts, and uses his looks to get up to the top. It seemed to work on him, didn't it? Actually, I know someone that both Larry and Ethan are jealous of. Heck, I think all guys are jealous of him. Who, you ask? Gordo. They are all jealous of Gordo. Let's see why. He's smart and not afraid to show it, he's very nice, has an awesome sense of humor, doesn't care what others think, and of course, he is the boyfriend of Lizzie.   
We all knew it would happen sometime. But at first, Lizzie, along with Miranda, were totally blinded by the hotness of Ethan Craft. But then, Miranda started dating-of all people-Larry Tudgeman, and then Lizzie saw Gordo In a whole new light. And guess who sort of helped them get together? You're looking at her, buddy. Yeah…me. One of the only times I am nice to Lizzie, and then all the guys shot with her are blown away. Now, all I hear guys talking about, even Ethan, is how they can't go out with Lizzie, the perfect date. I totally screwed myself over. Now, you're probably wondering how exactly they messed up my life. Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find that info out, because the ink in my pink pen is running out. So I need to buy another one. Bye for now! 

Hugs and Kisses, Kate   



End file.
